Latest News: October 2010
MLC and WB952 bring you the latest gaming news for October. 28th Annual Golden Joystick Awards. ﻿It's here! Today saw London hosting the gaming awards show, which has been running for 28 years! The Golden Joystick Awards! It began earlier today and Assassin's Creed II clenched this year's Action Game of the Year Award, whilst Jagex Studios claimed Best UK Developer Award. For more info, go to the official site, or wait a few days for us to set up a page dedicated to the show. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 19:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Objection! Because That Is What A Gentlemen Does! As I said in the last news publishing, Ace Attorney, which is sort of my area of expertise, celebrated it's tenth aniversary a couple of weeks ago. I also said that a mysterious book features on the homepgae of the anniversary website. At the time I thought it was something to do with Gyakuten Saiban 5. I was wrong as the book symbolised the upcoming crossover game for the 3DS (no less) Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney! The game will feature both Laytons puzzles and Phoenix's wacky trials. The game will be set in some sort of "it's cannon if you want it universe" where a medieval town is plagued with strange events. A Japanese trailer has been released and, the best bit, it will feature the fully voiced cutscenes of Layton. Capcom and Level 5 have not announced any western releases however they have said that if enough people comment on their Capcom Unity page they will consider it *hint* (a link can be found on Court Record's homepage). However, if it doesn't get released, there are stil Gyakuten Kenji 2, Professor Layton and the Demon Lord's Flute, Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle and the illusive Gyakuten Saiban 5 still to come. Personally, I can't wait for the Ace Attorney characters to gain voices and to see to series that I love deep down finally coming together. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 16:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Happy Tenth, Ace Attorney! Even though it has only been in the west five years, Ace Attorney was born ten years and four days ago. Capcom have unveiled a Japanese site about the tenth anniversary. On the homepage of the site a mysterious picture of a book bearing the seal of the courts ﻿''can be found. Maybe this is a reference to the elusive Gyakuten Saiban 5! ''W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 14:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ''Gran Turismo 5'' Delayed Until Christmas. ﻿AAAARRGGHH!! Now for some annoying news for PS3 users (of course, one being me) when Polyphony Digital announced today, with another apology, that Gran Turismo 5 will be delayed until near Christmas. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ''Medal of Honor: Limited Edition'' To Get 2 Platinum Trophies On PS3. Good news for PS3 trophy hunters, (one being me) when earlier this week, trophies for Medal of Honor and Medal of Honor: Frontline were revealed. Frontline will contain a Platinum Trophy, aswell as the standard game. What's better is, that together, the two games will contain 21 Silver Trophies! I think I'm gonna faint..... Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Happy Six Months, Gameopedia Wiki! Gameopedia hits six months. Hooray! W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 16:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:News